


I'll Always Look Out For You

by writingbystarlight



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbystarlight/pseuds/writingbystarlight
Summary: Richie feels like a burden to the group.Eddie comforts him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I'll Always Look Out For You

The first thing Eddie did after leaving the theater was bike to Richie’s house. He was worried about his friend. Lately, he seemed different, he seemed quieter and smiled less. Eddie was sure he hadn’t heard him crack a stupid joke in days. And it wasn’t just that. He had been ignoring his calls and turned down any request to hang out, including a trip to the movies. He seemed upset, which was why Eddie was trying to get him to talk. Ten minutes later, Eddie arrived at the small house. He hopped off his bike, making sure to lock it in place, and walked up the short set of steps. Eddie knocked on the door twice, with no response. “Hey, Richie! I know you’re home. Can I come in?” Only silence. He rang the doorbell. Still nothing. 

So he walked briskly towards the back of the house, the autumn wind brushing against his skin, the leaves rustling beneath his feet. The light upstairs was on. I knew it. He crossed over to the tree leaning by the house. It was tall and its branches shook with each step, but Eddie still loved climbing it. He had always loved the way his fingers were able to get a sturdy hold on each branch, and how each branch was just steady enough for him to stand. One careful step after another, each one bringing him closer to the top, and once he finally reached the window, he swung his legs over the branch and balanced himself at the edge. 

He peered inside the room,where Richie was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and had his headphones plugged in. Eddie tapped on the window twice. He smiled as he saw Richie getting up to open the window for him. He got a little smile back, it wasn’t genuine though, more of a sad smile. “What are you doing here? It’s like 11. Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Eddie could feel the tension. “I just wanted to see you. You know, because you weren’t at the movies with us tonight.” 

`“Oh. Just didn’t feel like it.” He said quietly,”Mind if I come out here with you?” He added, quickly brushing off, and climbing out the window to place himself next to Eddie. The two just sat there, just like that, for a little while, in complete silence, just looking out at the few cars still rushing by below. Eddie had a million things he wanted to say. Things like... why he had been distancing himself lately. But he stopped himself, thinking it was best not to push it. He’ll come to me when he’s ready, right? I’d think so, at least. He trusts me, I know he does. We’ve been through everything together. I’ve known this kid for as long as I can remember, we’ve been through everything...together…. Why is he doing this to himself...

“Is something going on?”   
“What? What do you mean?”   
“I don’t know. You seem upset.”   
“I’m not upset. I’m fine.”  
“So why are you avoiding us? It seems like I see less and less of you.”  
“It’s not really a big deal. You guys seem happier without me. I’m annoying, right? My jokes are dumb, I’m not funny. You all probably hate me anyways.”  
“What, that isn’t true. At all.”   
“I didn’t think you’d notice if I stopped being with you guys. Less of a bother for you anyways. And so sure, I distanced myself a little bit, but it’s not like it matters. Not like anyone would really notice. Not like anyone would really care. And it's like maybe iI should leave, maybe it's better I don't want to it i mean it's not like anyone cares right. At first, I made all those dumb comments to make you laugh, so I could feel liked, and wanted, butI don’t think that’s working anymore.”   
“What are you talking about? That's not true, the group wouldn't be the same without you”  
“That's just what you say, because you want to be nice”   
“That's what I say because it's the truth. Yes you might be a little shit sometimes but you're smart and nice, and actually really really funny. You’re my best friend and you mean everything to me. And I love you. And I know they do too. I know that, I know it for a fact”  
“You do?”   
“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? You’re the best person I know.”   
And for the first time that night, he genuinely smiled. It was a small one, but he meant it.   
“I love you too, spaghetti boy.”   
He put his head on Eddie’s shoulder.   
Eddie had to smile too.   
“Are you okay now?”  
“I think so.”   
“Good.” He answered and pulled Richie even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfics I've ever actually completed so it's not the best, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways :D


End file.
